team_stupendous_zfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 22
A list of all the Season 22 episodes. Episodes '''Episode 1.) (Season Premiere) In the Tower of Big Ben!: '''Ballkid and Team Stupendous try to help Spider Queen with her birth mother on her birthday, and the best idea for that is by travelling to a spiritual version of London, but when she (Spider Queen) are her moth fairies are trapped in Big Ben by humanoid cats, her birth mother seems to have more of a motherly side when she is to help the team save her from them. '''Episode 2.) The Bad Case of Lovesickness!: '''Spider Queen gets the case of lovesickness and her secret feelings for Ballkid are out! Now Team Stupendous and the rest of their nighttime enemies must find a way to cure her. '''Episode 3.) Cupid Moth Fairies!: '''When her moth fairies drink from the Fountain of Fondness and turn into magical cupid moth fairies, Spider Queen and Team Stupendous must team up to get them back to being her normal henchmen before their love magic spreads throughout Rockville. '''Episode 4.) Secret’s Off!: '''Ballkid’s nighttime rival Lunar Devil exposes their secret of going to the spirit realm, causing Team Stupendous to decide it’s time to tell their families so they won’t be too suspicious. '''Episode 5.) Roller Coasters of Awesomeness!: '''Edina grows tired of doing boring things, so Gideon takes her on a night out. Team Stupendous decides to go to the amusement park where the two are in to investigate their date. '''Episode 6.) Fight For the Conga Drongo!: '''Team Stupendous must stop Gideon and Nintoku’s fight over the rarest bird no one has seen before: a conga drongo. During the process, they find out that the conga drongo wants to stay in its place and can be accessible for tourists to see. '''Episode 7.) I Have a Steam Beaver!: '''For Bring Your Pet To School Day in Abraham Lincoln High, BJ/Gideon decides to bring his new pet steam beaver which almost destroys everything, so Carey, Lauren, Kyle, Adam, Zachary, Pauline, and William must catch it. '''Episode 8.) A School Fit For Vampires!: '''Lauren is invited to Coulson’s old school in his birthplace so she can see what it looks like, but when two vampire bullies start bullying others, Primarina must teach them a lesson about bullying and friendship so they don’t get expelled. '''Episode 9.) Strong, Unbreakable Bonds!: '''When Mysteria starts breaking their classmates’ bonds of friendship with magic scissors, Peacemaker and Ballkid must remind their team what they truly mean to each other. '''Episode 10.) Topped With Ghost Dog!: '''Carey finds a ghost dog licking on ice cream with the help of his watch. Later, when it goes missing, Peacemaker must use his watch to find it...and the one behind it. '''Episode 11.) Jackal-Fest!: '''CinderBarney accuses Carey/Peacemaker of sending jackals to Comicpalooza X so he can almost wreck on everything, including people’s costumes, when he and the jackals are stopped by Team Stupendous. '''Episode 12.) Half Fish, Half Cat!: '''Peacemaker and Punkguy must stop their rivalry for once and help a half fish-cat save its home from a tsunami, which is being caused by Minaya. '''Episode 13.) The Mermaids’ Treasure!: '''Everyone is meeting sirens on the Dancing Shrimp Pier to celebrate a marathon of mermaids this weekend, and Carey, despite his fear of water, tries to meet one, who warns him that someone, presumably Spider Queen, is trying to steal the Mermaids’ Treasure for herself, and he (as Peacemaker) must conquer his fears once again to dive in and help the siren stop her before she steals it. '''Episode 14.) Wrath of the Fog Queen!: '''Carey and four other musicians are chosen to play at an old town...only to realize that they are actually protecting it from the evil Fog Queen! '''Episode 15.) Pizza Delivery!: '''When a pizza delivery by Awesome Place is delayed at night, Ballkid and Gideon fight for the pizza truck and end up competing to see who can deliver the most pizza boxes before sunrise happens. '''Episode 16.) (Season Finale): Roller Adam!: '''Kyle teaches Adam how to roller skate with their friends by day, but after Armadylan’s daytime identity Dylan Sanders secretly sabotages his new roller skating trick, Adam decides to hang up his roller skates as a matter of public safety and his friends must get him back to his senses and fast! Category:Episodes Category:Season 22